This invention relates to hangers and more particularly to hangers for suspending objects such as potted plants and clothing from railings, doors, window frames, and the like. Such hangers normally include a bracket which generally conforms in shape to the supporting structural member.
While these prior art hanger assemblies have provided satisfactory means for suspending small objects, it has been difficult to adapt such hangers to supporting structures having a variety of configurations.